bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sato
Sato 佐藤 (Satō) is a rogue Shinigami, who is the former 9th Division of the Gotei 13. Sato left the Soul Society for revenge on the Soul Reapers, and the Central 46 for the murder of his Family. Apearance He appears as a mild-featured man with gray scholarly hair, he keeps his gray eyes constantly narrowed to slits He wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori. However, during his Escape from The soul society, he wore a black coat with mattle plates on his shoulders, replacing his Captain Coat. Personality Sato is a very quiet man, intellegent too. He is also peaceful. Though in battle, he changes abit. He uses his intelligence for a fight, and he kinda becomes cocky. In addition to that, Sato enjoys annoying people while fighting. History He is already seen sometimes in the real world, near London. Appears to be a Shinigami by his spiritual power but has no record of his existence in Soul Society. No one knows his real name. He is known as Sato. Also no one knows which side he plays. Since it showed so much contempt for shinigami and hollows. No one knows its age but is speculated to be between 700-1200 due to its strength. The central 46 requests continues reports about this man for unknown reasons. 3 shinigami died trying to do the report in secret missions. So this man must be treated as an enemy of Soul Society and must be eliminated if possible Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect: He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, and is privy to knowledge previously unknown to many. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Resistance Master: He achieved a high level of understanding over his body, knowing how to deal with pain, wounds, internal bleeding, breaked bones and other physical damage. Sato uses his reiatsu to stop any bleeding quickly. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Sato is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks. High Spiritual Energy: Being an ex-Captain of the Gotei 13, Sato also boasts a high spiritual energy. Kidō Expert: Sato has been shown to use high level Kidō spells without incantation. *'Garganta': This is how Hollows move to, and from, Hueco Mundo. Weakness: He isnt able to fight with his zanpakuto released on the ground, also he is not so good in Hand to hand combat. Battle Stats Offense: 90 Defenses: 80 Agility: 90 Kido/Reiatsu: 80 Intelligence: 100 Physical Strength: 80 Total: 520/600 Zanpakuto Zanpakuto Name: Akanari (レッドサンダ, Red Thunder) Zanpakuto: Akanari normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a red handle."Fall in the seas of blood, Akanari" is the zanpakuto's release comand. Shikai ''': The shikai is the same of the Sealed form of Akanari, though the blade changes into a crimson color. '''Shikai Abilities: Allow to create red bolts that mentally confuses the enemy when hitted. Symptoms, whe hit with the bolts are; Dizziness, and feeling as everything is backwards. The element of his Shikai and Bankai is Electricty. His electricity domain allow him to manipule the energy of all that is around him. 'Bankai ': Arashi no Ringu (サンダリングステップザテンペストThundering Tempest) Bankai Appearance: His sword dissapear. In it place Sato can create a red shiny bolt sword. He usually use two Bankai Abilities: Allows Sato invoke red thunders from the sky. He can manipulate the rays in several ways. Making a sword for or creating a medium protection, similar to Reiryoku Swords. *''Saishuu Jikkou''(最終的な実行, Final Execution). Hundreds of red thunders fall from the sky in the enemy creating a enormous explosion. Hollowfication Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Reaper Category:Cayo85 Category:Captain Category:Rouges Category:Former Captain Category:Former Captains Category:Vizard